Back & Forth
by Kamiyashi
Summary: Entangled Series 12. Yami's eager to show off his newly acquired fighting skills to Kaiba. Prideshipping: KxYY
1. Chapter 01: Back

**Title: ** Back & Forth

**Series:** Part 12 of _Entangled_. Takes place shortly after _Lost & Found_.

**Summary: **Yami's eager to show off his newly acquired fighting skills to Kaiba.

**Pairings:** Kaiba x Yami

**Rating**: Rated **M** for a graphic sexual lemon, language, adult situations, and violence.

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ does not and will never belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 01: Back**

"So you want to show me what you've learned?" Kaiba asked in amusement as he entered the dojo where Yami had been training. Ever since the kidnapping incident, Kaiba had refused to take any chances and had insisted on Yami training in self-defense.

Rather than answering with words, Yami smirked and launched into an attack, not giving Kaiba time to do anything other than react. Kaiba stayed on the defensive as Yami threw a quick combination of punches and kicks, laughing smugly when his reactions earned him an aggressive growl. Noting Yami's progress, Kaiba was pleased with what he had been taught and how fast he was learning. It still wasn't enough to challenge Kaiba, but he was glad to see that there was potential for Yami to still advance in his training.

"Stop dodging!" Yami growled, annoyed that none of his hits were landing.

"Get serious, then," Kaiba challenged, knowing it would incense Yami.

"I _am_ serious!" Yami shot back, trying to get another hit in and failing.

"Would you rather have me start attacking?" Kaiba asked as he dodged yet another attack.

Wanting a better challenge, Yami confirmed, "Yes!"

In one graceful move, Kaiba managed to knock Yami to the floor and pin him. Yami struggled against the hold but couldn't free himself. "You didn't even give me a chance!" Yami protested as he struggled in the hold.

"Bad guys rarely do," Kaiba pointed out, knowing from experience that those kinds of people never fought fairly.

When Kaiba released his hold on Yami, the former pharaoh tried to turn around and attack Kaiba out of surprise, only to end up pinned again. "You're not even trying," Yami whined, getting frustrated at his own limited skill.

"You're still a beginner," Kaiba tried to reason with him. "Your form is good. Mine's just better."

Yami had to laugh at the sheer arrogance of the comment and he was allowed to roll over to look up at Kaiba. "I won't always be," Yami swore, knowing he wouldn't be satisfied until he won against Kaiba.

"That's true," Kaiba agreed, leaning down to kiss Yami. It was quickly escalated, with Yami interlacing his fingers through Kaiba's hair and trying to use the grip to pull him closer still.

They were interrupted by a loud catcall that immediately caused Kaiba to stop and glare threateningly at the source of the noise. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Kaiba demanded as Ogata sauntered closer to them.

"Enjoying the show," Ogata teased with a wink that made Kaiba clench his fists in rage.

"Leave," Kaiba commanded, not in the mood for his employee's behavior.

"Fight me," Ogata countered, knowing that it wouldn't take much to provoke his boss into one.

What neither of them expected was an enthusiastic, "Yes," from Yami. "Let me see what you can do against a real challenge."

"Like he's a challenge," Kaiba sneered, still resisting.

"Come on, you can show off in front of Yami," Ogata goaded him. "I know you want to."

"Please?" Yami tried, his curiosity piqued.

Glancing down at Yami with a frown, Kaiba could feel the hopefulness across their connection. "Fine, but only so I can punish you for interrupting," Kaiba decided as he turned his attention back to Ogata.

"I sincerely doubt sensei would have appreciated you christening his floors like that," Ogata teased, the joke getting Kaiba up to his feet.

Rather than answering with words, Kaiba launched his attack, getting in a few hard hits before Ogata was fully able to go on the defensive. It made Ogata groan through his laughter at his boss' aggressive style and he happily threw himself into the melee, getting in a few punches of his own when Kaiba's attention seemed to wander.

It was proving challenging to fight with Yami's excitement filtering loudly through their link to better focus and Yami finally took the hint as he withdrew slightly on his own side as well. It allowed Kaiba to get serious without interruption or distraction and he upped his attacks as a result, managing to send Ogata across the floor with a well-placed kick.

"Seriously, when do you practice this?" Ogata demanded as he got up off the floor just in time to dodge another kick.

"You act like it's hard to defeat you," Kaiba snidely retorted as he jumped back when Ogata kicked out at him.

"You haven't beaten me yet!" Ogata pointed out as he launched another attack that managed to get Kaiba on the defensive.

"Merely a formality," Kaiba countered as he threw a hard punch that connected cleanly with Ogata's shoulder.

Growling in annoyance, Ogata swore, "I'm not giving up!"

"I don't expect you to," Kaiba replied as he swiped Ogata's legs out from under him and sent the older man sprawling to the floor near Yami. "I'll win before that happens."

"Yeah, probably," Ogata agreed as he stood up with a pained groan and a playful wink at Yami that earned him a hit in the head. "Ow!"

"Pay attention," Kaiba reprimanded him, displeased by the shift in focus.

"Jealous?" Ogata teased, getting kicked in the stomach for the comment.

"Like I have anything to be jealous of," Kaiba sneered.

"True," Ogata had to agree.

The fight picked up again as the banter faded away. Yami watched in awe as the two men continued to exchange blows. It was fascinating to see Kaiba so unrestrained in his fighting and it made Yami realize what a huge gap there was between them. He could only wonder if he'd ever be that good, if he'd ever be able to keep up and hold his own in a fight against Kaiba. It probably wasn't a realistic goal, but Yami wanted to aim for it all the same. He knew his real goal was being able to defend himself without his powers, but Yami didn't see the harm in having a secondary, if unrealistic, goal.

Kaiba finally tired of the fight and brought it to a halt with a few well-timed throws and punches that finally had Ogata claiming defeat. "You admit my victory?" Kaiba demanded as he loomed threateningly over Ogata's prone body on the floor.

"Complete victory," Ogata conceded, panting heavily from the effort and gratified that even his boss seemed a bit breathless.

"That's what I thought," Kaiba haughtily said as he let Ogata go in favor of returning to Yami's side and judge his reaction. "Satisfied?"

"Immensely," Yami confirmed in a way that let Kaiba know just how much it was appreciated and how. It made him eager to leave Ogata behind and carry on with the rest of their night.

Getting up with a pained groan, Ogata declared, "Alright, I can tell when I'm not wanted."

"Since when?" Kaiba scoffed.

"Very funny," Ogata dryly countered as he straightened his clothes.

"Not in the least," Kaiba disagreed. "Now get out."

Holding up his hands in surrender, Ogata said, "Fine, fine," as he made his way to the exit—but not before winking once more at Yami for good measure.

Only once they were alone did Kaiba speak to Yami, "So?"

Rather than answering with words, Yami pulled Kaiba down for a passionate kiss. Kaiba gladly indulged in t, his ego still purring over the total victory he had just accomplished. When they breathlessly parted, Yami emphatically suggested, "Home," as he groped Kaiba's ass for good measure.

"Works for me," Kaiba conceded as he guided Yami's hands away from fondling his ass. Locking up on the way out, Kaiba was eager to get on with the rest of their night.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the start of the next arc of the _Entangled Series_! It will be a twoshot, but sexy fun at the same time, heh.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"_You're so strange," Kaiba muttered, but he didn't move away from the attention._

You can all guess what that means when the conclusion goes up on **Sunday, October 28th**. Until then, I look forward to your reviews and thoughts!


	2. Chapter 02: Forth

**A/N: **This chapter is **99 percent lemon**, starting from now, so please proceed with caution.

* * *

**Chapter 02: Forth**

"Why do you keep touching my legs?" Kaiba complained, not understanding Yami's sudden fascination.

"I've told you before that I love them," Yami reminded him before placing a kiss on Kaiba's shin.

"Yeah, which is just weird," Kaiba pointed out, still not understanding.

Running his hand down Kaiba's bare leg, Yami remarked, "No, it's not. They're long, powerful. What's wrong with appreciating that?"

"You're so strange," Kaiba muttered, but he didn't move away from the attention.

"Then you're really going to hate it when I make my way up to your arms," Yami teased.

Arching an eyebrow, Kaiba repeated in disbelief, "My arms?"

Kissing his way up Kaiba's leg while lightly trailing his fingers up the other, Yami murmured a confirmation noise. He took his time lavishing attention on Kaiba's torso, loving the flex of muscles that hinted at the real power underneath it all. Only then did he make his way over to Kaiba's arm, nipping at it when the brunette started to lodge another protest. "You defeated him so easily," Yami praised him, squeezing appreciatively at Kaiba's bicep. "Watching you wipe the floor with him was way sexier than it should have been."

"What are you saying?" Kaiba asked, his cheeks unintentionally heating up at the praise.

"That you're lucky I didn't jump you then and there," Yami replied with a smirk.

"Am I supposed to appreciate the restraint?" Kaiba questioned, hissing slightly in disapproval when he got nipped at again. "Stop biting me, bastard!"

Chuckling, Yami didn't take it personally as he countered, "Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?"

"It is when he's being annoying."

"And this annoys you?" Yami murmured against a sensitive spot on Kaiba's neck.

Taking advantage of Yami's unbalanced position, Kaiba flipped him onto the bed and pinned him down with little effort. "You're talking too much."

"And here I thought I was setting a mood," Yami teased as he arched up under the hold and brushed against Kaiba's hardness. "It seems to have worked, so…"

Leaning forward, Kaiba kissed Yami deeply to shut him up for a bit. He let Yami's wrists free when they strained against the hold and he was pulled closer as kiss melted into kiss. He thrust forward when Yami's hands found purchase on his ass and groped hard. "That's more like it," Kaiba murmured as he started kissing Yami's neck.

"You're just happy you're back in control," Yami said, sliding his hands back up to Kaiba's arms.

"I won't deny it," Kaiba smugly replied, earning him a displeased pinch.

"I wasn't done appreciating you yet," Yami informed Kaiba with a coy smile that hinted at what else he'd like to do.

"Is that what you were doing?" Kaiba questioned with an incredulous laugh.

Kissing whatever part of Kaiba he could reach, Yami confirmed with an amused noise. "Is it a problem?" Yami asked.

"I suppose not," Kaiba decided as he began kissing Yami's neck.

"Then let me back on top," Yami cajoled Kaiba, grinning when the request earned him a rude snort.

"And if I don't want to?" Kaiba wanted to know as he leaned up to look down at Yami.

"Not an option," Yami told him with another coy look that promised mischief if he was left unsatisfied.

Brushing Yami's bangs out of his face, Kaiba commented, "You're being awfully demanding tonight."

"I'll make it worth your while," Yami tried, sensing Kaiba starting to waver.

"You better," Kaiba finally acquiesced as he rolled over and chuckled when Yami immediately situated himself on top. "Not wasting any time."

"Can't risk you changing your mind again," Yami explained as he ran his fingers along Kaiba's torso.

Feeling devious, Kaiba flipped them again and pinned Yami down again as he asked, "You mean like this?"

"Yes, like _that_," Yami crossly growled, less than amused.

Reaching for the lube he had left on the bed earlier, Kaiba handed it to Yami and he took the hint. Preparing himself as fast as his body would allow, Yami was ready to argue his case again when he was shocked to find himself back on top again. "Happy now?" Kaiba questioned as he made himself comfortable.

"Mm," Yami confirmed as he leaned down and started to kiss Kaiba once more. He finally parted and sat up, looking down appreciatively at Kaiba. Rather than wasting anymore time, Yami situated himself over Kaiba's hardness and started lowering himself slowly onto it with a satisfied moan once he was fully seated.

Bracing himself on Kaiba's firm stomach, Yami started a slow rhythm as he focused on opening their shared connection further. It felt glorious to bask in their full connection and Yami sighed contentedly at the free flow of emotions between them. "So good," Yami sighed before thrusting down hard.

Bucking his hips to match the movement and earning a pleasured cry from Yami, Kaiba started to speed things up to a more pleasurable pace for the both of them. Yami gladly went along with the faster speed and he worked his hips to meet Kaiba's new pace. Combined with the echoing pleasure from their connection, it was bringing Yami to a faster end than he wanted.

Slowing it down a little to prolong the experience, Yami leaned forward and started kissing Kaiba once more. Kaiba indulged it briefly before pulling back and thrusting up hard as a reminder of what they should resume doing. When that failed to work, Kaiba reached out and started to stroke Yami's hard member, only to have his hand knocked away with an aggressive growl. "What?" Kaiba indignantly demanded, surprised at the brush off from Yami.

"Not done yet," Yami breathily answered as he slammed down hard again.

"Okay," Kaiba conceded, bracing his hands on Yami's thighs instead, "okay, fine."

Despite his desire to enjoy himself as long as possible, Yami naturally sped up again as he searched for the heights of pleasure. He didn't stop Kaiba the second time he reached out and started to stroke him once more. It brought him to a fast completion and he cried out Kaiba's name as he came. Kaiba was quick to follow, finding it hard to resist the echoing feeling through their connection.

Yami slumped forward and rested on Kaiba's chest, pulling out in the process. Kaiba wrapped his arms around Yami and held him close, staying quiet about the mess between them. He gently stroked Yami's shoulder as they lay still, just enjoying the closeness of each other, the stillness of the moment.

As the afterglow began to wane, so too did the strength of their connection. It made Yami groan in frustration, missing the closeness of their union. "I guess you want to take a shower now?" Yami murmured against Kaiba's neck, still not convinced that he wanted to move yet.

"Unless you have some objection," Kaiba confirmed, grinning when Yami made a noise of protest.

"Like I'd object to seeing you wet and naked in the shower?" Yami teased, forcing his tired body to move.

"That's what I thought," Kaiba said with a chuckle as he followed Yami into the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the chapter delay; I'm trying to apply to PhD programs and it sidelined me the other week.

This brings this arc to a close, but the series still continues! However, before posting the next arc, I'm going to post an as yet untitled **Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core oneshot **with Sephiroth and Zack on **Sunday, November 25th**.

Thank you for reading! I look forward to hearing your comments!


End file.
